walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shriek
' The Shriek' is an animated short film produced by Walter Lantz Productions. It is among the many cartoons of the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit series. Plot summary Oswald and the girl beagle are on a camel, riding through the Egyptian desert. One day, they were encountered by a wolf wearing a bandana and also riding a camel. The girl beagle was taken by the wolf and was brought into the latter's hideout, an ancient Egyptian temple. Though the temple's entrance was closed upon his arrival, Oswald was able crawl under it. In a chamber of the temple, the wolf is smooching the girl beagle. As Oswald knocks on the door, the wolf stops momentarilly to confront the rabbit. After opening the door, the wolf hurls a log at Oswald only to miss. Oswald quickly dashes into the chamber, locking the wolf outside. As the wolf struggles to reenter the room, Oswald pulls the bandages off a wooden mannequin, causing it to spin. He then uses it to drill a hole in one of the chambers walls to make their escape. While they are going through the temple's many corridors and are not seen by their tormentor, Oswald tells the girl beagle to hide in another chamber while he tries to looks for exits. As he was searching, Oswald was spotted by the wolf but still manages to stay on the run. At the chamber where she is hiding, the girl beagle notices three kinds of materials: blankets, wooden staffs, and metal urns with eerie faces. She then uses them to create a scary disguise. Oswald returned inside and was slightly trembled upon seeing what she came up with. When the girl beagle revealed herself, Oswald was relieved and at the same time inspired to use a similar strategy for their getaway. The wolf is standing around, still trying to figure the whereabouts of his two would-be-victims. Just then, Oswald and the girl beagle, in their ghostly disguises, passed by. Not realizing it was them, the wolf asked the two for directions. They replied saying they know nothing, and walked away. The disguises of Oswald and the girl beagle, however, didn't keep them covered for long as their backs were partially exposed. The wolf notices this and goes after them. Oswald and the girl beagle began running when the wolf learns their identities. On the way, they found a toppled stone pillar at the end of a steep path. They then rolled it toward the wolf. The wolf tries to outrun the rolling column but in vain. After getting flatten, the wolf was inflated back to shape by a couple of mice using a bellows. Still on the run, Oswald and the girl beagle climbed up a post to get on a higher ledge. They dropped a stone plank on a bulging rock which they will use as a teeter totter. As the wolf walks by and stands on the lowered end of the teeter-totter, Oswald and the girl beagle dropped a boulder on the other end. The wolf was thrown in the air and was last seen falling into the mouth of a sphinx. The film ends with Oswald and the girl beagle kissing each other. See also *List of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts External links * Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons